


RollerTale

by Nekosounds



Category: The Yogscast, Undertale (Video Game), Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: Crossover, I'll continue if people like it, I've had this for awhile now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekosounds/pseuds/Nekosounds
Summary: It's a high Rollers and Undertale crossover. I hope you like it :)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'll continue this if people like it. But anyways, I hope you enjoy :)

Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, a war broke out between the two races. A war that they called The Lightfall. And after a long series of battle, the humans were victorious. The greatest of their magicians sealed the monsters to the Underground with a magic barrier. However, this barrier is not a perfect barrier.  
Many years after the war, in 201X, a human child climbs Mount Arrack for their own mysterious reason. It is said that those who climb the mountain never return. The child discovers an enormous hole in the mountain and falls in while trying to get a closer look. After that, the story begins.


	2. Chapter 1: Fallen down

ENTER NAME: Mark  
Mark wakes up and finds himself on a bed on yellow flowers. Everything is dark around his except for the bright yellow flowers and a narrow hallway to another area. He walks to the other side of it and sees…A flower.With a pink beard and goggles.  
“Howdy! I’m Loben! Loben the Gnomben!” He says, with a smile on his face.  
“But if you’re a Gnome, they why do you look like a flower?” Mark asks.  
“Something to do with wild magic,” Loben says, “anyways, You’re new down here aren't cha?” Mark nods, “Well someone auta teach ya how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do!” Next thing Mark knows, he’s transported into battle mode.  
“You see that heart?” Loben says, looking at the red heart on Mark’s chest, “that’s your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but it can grow with strong if you gain a lot of LV,” Loben says.  
“What’s LV stand for?” Mark asks.  
“Why. LOVE, of course!” Loben says, “You want some LOVE, don’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!” He winks, and white pellets appear above him. “Down here, LOVE is shared through…” Loben thinks for a moment, “Little white…’friendliness pellets,” He says. Mark isn’t buying what he just said.  
“Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!” Loben says. Mark moves away from the pellets.  
“Hey buddy, you missed them,” He says, “let’s try again, okay?” more pellets launch at him, but he manages to dodge them again. Loben now looks pissed off.  
“Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!!” He stutters and quickly says, “friendliness pellets,” with a less pissed of face than before. Mark, once again, moves away from the so called ‘friendliness pellets’. They did not look so friendly to him.  
Loben stays quiet for a few moments. Then he puts on a horrifying face.  
“You know what’s going on here, don’t you?” He says, “You just wanted to see me suffer,” Suddenly, white bullets surround Mark  
“DIE!” Loben shouts. As the bullets move closer to Mark, he hears Loben laughing sinisterly. Mark curls up into a ball, trying to protect his soul as they got closer and closer. They almost touched him, until…  
They disappeared. Loben and Mark look equally as shocked at this. Mark see’s an arrow launch towards Loben, and it knocks him to the other side of the room.  
An elven woman, with lilac hair walks in from the other side of the room, holding a bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh- I wonder to that could be? xD Anyways, tell me what you think and if I should continue to write it. Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 2: Elf mom

“What a terrible creature, tourchering such a poor, innocent youth…”  
“Who are you?” Mark asks the strange elven woman. The woman gives him a warm smile.  
“Do not be afraid, my child. I’m Elora, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down, you’re the first human to come here in a long time,” she motions me to follow her, “come! I will guide you through the catacombs,”  
The room lights up a bit more as they get out of battle mode.  
“This way,” Elora says, walking towards the dark walkway.  
The next room is brighter, purple and full of roses. In between the stairs lays a big patch of them, with something sparkling in front of it. Mark walks up to it.  
The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination.  
He hears a voice in his head say. He decides to shrug it off and follow Elora upstairs.  
“Welcome to your new home innocent one.” She says, “Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins.” Elora steps on some buttons on the ground and pulls a lever at the end of the room.  
“The ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust to the sight of them,” Elora says. Mark didn’t mind puzzles. In fact, he enjoyed them quite a bit. They go to another room.  
“To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches,” Elora says. Mark looked down the long hallway, and saw about 3 switches.  
“Do not worry, I have labeled the ones that you need to flip.” Elora walks to the other side of the room. Mark takes this time to read a wooden sign.  
‘Read sign to read signs!’ It says. ‘No duh!’ Mark thought to himself. He walks down the room. Elora waits for him in front of a bridge, as Mark walks up to one of the levers with writing next to it.  
The writing says ‘Please press this switch. -Elora’ Mark flips the switch and Him and Elora walk off to the other side of the bridge where he see’s 2 levers. One with writing and one without. The one with writing says the same thing as the last one did.  
Mark went to the lever without the writing next to it, and started to reach up towards it.  
“No!” Elora says, “You want to press the other switch. I even labeled it for you…” She whispers the last part.  
Mark goes over to the other switch and pulls it.  
“Good job!” Elora says, “I am proud of you! Let's go to the next room,” She says before walking to the next room. Once she was gone, Mark went to pull the other switch to find...It doesn’t even work. Mark was really hoping it would do something cool. Like spawn a dragon or something. He walks into the next room where Elora is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is hard to read because of the placements! I'm new to archive, so I don't really know how to write one here...But I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


End file.
